


when we were young (it was just like a movie)

by clio



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, OT5 Friendship, Other, Post-Hogwarts, Winderland 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For five young wizards, seven years pass far too quickly. A story of friendship told in reverse; no magic required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we were young (it was just like a movie)

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of fitting the prompt, the winner boys are all the same age in this fic. The boat scene at the beginning of the story is largely based off of [this](http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/1217-pottercast-anelli.html) J.K. Rowling interview about graduation ceremonies at Hogwarts. Finally, the title for this is, yup, inspired by the song by Adele of the same name.
> 
> originally written for [Winderland 2015](http://win-derland.livejournal.com/13643.html). As always, to R, who is the most incredible beta and friend, thank you.

We begin at the end with five young wizards on the docks of the Great Lake.  
  
Silent, they step into the enchanted boats, and their long black robes, donned for the last time, seem, for once, weightless as they hang from their sloped shoulders. Hogsmeade is their destination but the faces of the seventh years have no need for the future, not yet, not when they’re all, in their own ways, full of nostalgia for the last seven years of their young lives. They sit facing Hogwarts, contemplative and still as they watch the looming towers grow smaller in the distance, the boats taking them safely across calm waters, and the symbolism is not lost on a single one of them.  
  
Memories of smaller, more innocent versions of themselves making their way across this very lake some seven years prior—their round faces full of awe and sheer wonder as they caught a glimpse of the imposing Hogwarts towers for the very first time, their bodies humming with so much nervous anticipation they had to grip the edges of the boats for fear of being overwhelmed.  
  
For many of these newly graduated seventh years, it is a memory that was nearly forgotten as they have returned year after year to the same classrooms, dormitories, common rooms and the novelty of such a journey quickly lost its charm—and yet, here and now, the memory of their first trip across the great lake flashes through their minds in clear and vivid colors swirling about an equally pervasive sense of farewell.  
  
It is the last time any of them can make this journey.  
  
Seunghoon is the one who breaks first, his Gryffindor bravery failing him and his lip trembles as he tries to choke back his sobs, and he lets his face fall into his hands as his sadness washes over him. Jinwoo, sitting next to him, wraps a comforting arm around his shoulders and leans his head on the taller boy’s hunched form, but he speaks no words and doesn’t make the attempt, his own eyes glassy but unwavering as he traces the outline of the place he once called home.  
  
In another boat, Taehyun grips Mino’s hand in both of his as they sit together, lost in their own thoughts. Mino wills himself to uphold the traits of his house and honor the dignity of all the Gryffindor quidditch captains who came before him and not turn away, even as tears slip from his eyes and run messily down his cheeks. Next to him, Taehyun takes shuddering breath after shuddering breath.  
  
To the end, Seungyoon remains composed and dignified, as expected of Head Boy. Still, it is hard to ignore the sheen in his eyes even as he stands on steady feet.  _We could always come back_ , Jinwoo had said after the previous day’s graduation ceremony.  _We could always visit_. But the voice he had used had been so meek and hesitant, as if Jinwoo himself hadn’t really believed in his own words.  
  
It’s true that this doesn’t have to mean  _goodbye_. But with every moment drawing them ever farther away, Seungyoon knows in his bones that this is it. That after today there won’t be a place for him at Hogwarts. And that’s okay. He’s fine with it. After all, he’s had his turn, and he’s excited to begin his Auror training. But for now, in this moment, he allows himself to silently spare a few words of parting and gratitude for the years spent within those stone walls, all that he learned and experienced therein, and for who he was while he was there.  
  
Hogwarts was a school—full of classes and rules, and teachers who gave too many assignments, and exams that were so difficult they made your head hurt—but it was also the place where they grew into themselves as witches and wizards. Because they didn’t just learn magic at Hogwarts.  
  
They  _had made_  magic happen.

 

 

 

\---

  
  


 

  
When they board the train, the five of them pile into the same compartment, cramming their suitcases and sacks onto every available rack, and when space runs out, onto the floor underneath their feet.  
  
They eye each other in their seats, bashful and shy because of their puffy faces and red eyes, until Mino cracks a joke at Seunghoon’s expense and they all end up laughing until they’re gripping their sides and new happy tears replace the old sad ones.  
  
They spend the rest of the trip ordering sweets from the trolley and swapping stories of their greatest victories, wildest antics, their most embarrassing and humiliating moments, and the most unforgettable memories. Like the time during their fifth year when they snuck out of their dorms in the middle of the night and spent the next several hours filling every surface of the great hall with cups of pumpkin juice so that no one could make a move into the room without spilling a cup over and making a mess. Collectively, they lost over 1000 points for their respective houses for that prank, but it was worth it, at least in their eyes, to see the looks on their instructors and fellow students’ faces.  
  
Or when they were sixth years and they pushed Seunghoon to finally talk to his crush of three years—she was a popular seventh year that was star of the Ravenclaw quidditch team who, when Seunghoon shyly approached her, thought he was asking her to be his charms tutor when he was just trying to tell her how charming he found her. Jinwoo, Seungyoon, Mino, and Taehyun teased him for weeks until Seunghoon managed to ask her to be his date for the Yule ball after five tutoring sessions.  
  
Or, on their first trip to Hogsmeade as third years and Jinwoo and Taehyun bought too many sweets from Honeydukes they actually got sick and Mino and Seungyoon had to carry them back to their dorms. Only Mino, with Jinwoo clutched to his side, had tapped on the wrong barrel and he and Jinwoo both ended up soaked in vinegar. Try as they might, the two of them hadn’t be able to get the vinegar smell off of them for days and days afterwards.  
  
Or the time Mino was named the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and nearly fell off his broomstick due to shock, or the time Seungyoon was announced as Head Boy to the shock of absolutely no one, or when Jinwoo was the first of them to produce a corporeal patronus—a remarkable hairless cat, a sphinx, during their fourth year—or the time Taehyun’s wand broke, and he had been absolutely devastated until Mino cornered him and, with glowing cheeks, proclaimed that  _he_  would be Taehyun’s new (albeit, temporary) wand. Taehyun had quite liked bossing Mino around for the next week, and it probably wasn’t a coincidence that Taehyun stuck to Mino’s side even after he got himself a new wand.  
  
The memories flicker through their minds and rush out of their mouths almost as fast as the scenery flashes past their window. When there’s no more need for words, the five of them settle back into the cushions of the worn seats of the train, warm and pliant and much more at ease, lazy grins on their faces as the Hogwarts Express speeds towards its final destination.  
  
“Well,” Seungyoon says a little wistfully. “That was a great ride.”

 

 

 

\---

  
  


 

  
Jinwoo is eleven and can’t hide his nervousness as he walks along the narrow corridors of the Hogwarts Express, his hope of finding a vacant compartment quickly sinking with every one he peers into. So when he spies a nearly empty compartment save for one friendly-looking boy, Jinwoo takes one large, calming breath before gripping the strap of his large duffle and sliding the door open.  
  
Seungyoon, as it turns out, doesn’t just look friendly, and it is to Jinwoo’s great relief that his companion is as kind as he appears, and after only a few minutes of chatting animatedly, Jinwoo thinks that they’re well on their way to becoming actual friends.  
  
Their tête-à-tête is abruptly interrupted by the sliding of the door. A flustered boy with droopy eyebrows walks in and tosses his suitcase onto the top rack before pushing the hair out of his eyes, dropping a casual  _hey_ , and unceremoniously plopping down next to Seungyoon.  
  
Jinwoo watches silently as Seungyoon looks at their new addition with something like fond amusement in his eyes. “ _Finally_. I was beginning to wonder if you would make the train at all,” Seungyoon says before turning to Jinwoo.  
  
“This is Taehyun, we grew up in the same neighborhood,” he explains while gesturing to the boy on his left. “And this is Jinwoo.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Jinwoo says politely.  
  
Taehyun meets his gaze and Jinwoo tries not to squirm under the weight of the other boy’s scrutiny. “Likewise,” he replies after a moment, and relief washes over Jinwoo when Taehyun relaxes his face and sighs dramatically, leaning his head onto Seungyoon’s shoulder.  
  
“So what happened to you? Wake up late? Cold feet? Couldn’t say goodbye to your mom on the platform?” Seungyoon teases and then laughs when Taehyun rolls his eyes.  
  
“I would have been here earlier except this kid was running like a maniac on the platform and he knocked my suitcase right over in his frantic, possessed running,” Taehyun frowns in annoyance at the memory. “My stuff spilled all over the ground right where everyone could see! After I had placed everything just so!”  
  
Jinwoo looks honestly distressed for Taehyun and his mid-morning ordeal. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” he offers. “Did he try to help you repack?”  
  
“He did,” Taehyun concedes with a nod of his head. “But he was in such a frenzy I waved him off because the more he tried to help the more he just ended up making an even bigger mess. By the time I finished, I nearly missed the train! Can you imagine what would have happened?”  
  
Seungyoon tuts. “Let’s hope you won’t have to run into him soon.” Then, turning towards Jinwoo, stage whispers, “Because Taehyun is the worst when it comes to holding grudges!”  
  
“Anyway,” Taehyun, ignoring Seunyoon’s remark, sits up and asks, “Do you have a particular house you want to want to be sorted into?”  
  
Jinwoo opens his mouth to answer, but just then, a loud ruckus in the hallway draws all their attention. The door to their compartment slides open once again and this time reveals the smiling faces of two young boys.  
  
“Hey! Mind if we sit with you? We’ve been trying to find seats for what seems like forever,” the taller one pipes up.  
  
“Of course! Come in, come in,” Jinwoo says without hesitation, and the two boys pile into the compartment.  
  
“Oh, it’s you. From this morning,” the other boy says as he sits himself next to Taehyun, who edges away and closer to Seungyoon. “We meet again!”  
  
Taehyun doesn’t say anything but glares at the other boy, mouth in a tight line. And if the boy notices Taehyun’s discomfort, he doesn’t let that deter him, smiling widely and boisterously announcing, “I’m Mino, by the way. And that’s Seunghoon!”  
  
Seunghoon, from his place next to Jinwoo, waves. “Hi.”  
  
After a round of introductions and small talk about their lives, Mino and Seunghoon largely dominating the conversation to Seungyoon and Jinwoo’s amusement and Taehyun’s annoyance. It is only after the sweets trolley arrives and, high off of chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, and pumpkin pasties, do the boys gradually begin to open up to each other.  
  
“ _Ravenclaw_?” Seunghoon asks, impressed. “Really?”  
  
“Why are you saying it that way?” Seungyoon asks, laughing. “Do you have something against Ravenclaw?”  
  
“No, nothing!” Seunghoon says quickly. “It’s just… you must be really smart.”  
  
This time, it is Taehyun that smirks. “Are you kidding? This kid has big dreams of becoming Head Boy.” He gives a small kick to a trunk under Seungyoon’s feet. It makes a full  _thunk!_ “That thing is full of just his books!”  
  
Mino whistles, looking at Seungyoon with something like amazement reflecting in his eyes.  
  
“I don’t care much what house I'm sorted into,” Seunghoon says, linking his fingers and settling them over his stomach. Next to him, Jinwoo nods in agreement. “Except for Slytherin.” Seunghoon pauses, then, looking at Taehyun, adds, “No offense.”  
  
Taehyun just shrugs.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind Gryffindor, myself,” Mino volunteers, puffing out his chest. “It’s been my dream to be on their quidditch team since I was a little. Plus, Gryffindors are full of bravery and courage, just like me!”  
  
Jinwoo swears he hears Taehyun mutter,  _are Gryffindors as clumsy as you are, too_ , but has to turn toward the window to hide his smile.  
  
When the Hogwarts Express pulls into Hogsmeade Station and the boys, dressed in their robes for the first time, gather their belongings and make their way off the train, Jinwoo ardently wishes for the five of them to be sorted into the same house—even if that house is Sytherin. Muggle born, he’s fairly new to the whole idea that magic is a real thing, and couldn’t shake the thought that he wouldn’t fit in with all the other kids that came from long lines of old wizard families, but with these four other boys, Jinwoo doesn’t think it very much matters.

 

 

 

\---

  
  


 

  
The sorting hat ceremony was everything that they had imagined for and more.  
  
Despite Jinwoo’s fervent hope, they end up in different houses, but even as he wanders towards his dorm, he spies Mino giving him a wave and a thumbs up, which made him smile. And soon, the five young wizards settle into their respective dorms and don the colors of their houses, and another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins anew.  
  
However, it hasn’t been a full week before Jinwoo gets a note passed to him in his potions class. He looks around the room, trying to find the sender, but all he sees are eager first years more interested in their bubbling cauldrons than trying to get his attention.  
  
Carefully, Jinwoo unfolds the crumpled note.  
  
_Tonight. Midnight. North tower._

 

 

 

\---

  
  


 

  
At five minutes to midnight, Jinwoo is considering turning around and heading back to his dorm. It’s chilly out, the old castle is nothing short of creepy in the darkness of late night, and Jinwoo has no idea what he’s doing here. Added to all that is his pressing and insistent anxiety and concern that he’s going to get caught after curfew at any moment, and the last thing he needs is to get expelled during his first week.  
  
Rubbing his hands over his bare arms, Jinwoo promises himself he’ll only stay for another minute longer.  
  
That full minute isn’t needed, as it turns out, because in the next moment he hears a rustling of clothing and heavy footsteps, and then Mino and Seunghoon’s familiar faces are grinning at him. “Oh, great, you’re here,” Mino says cheerfully.  
  
Jinwoo sighs in relief, his heart still slamming in his chest. “What is this all about?” he asks, waving the crumpled note in the air.  
  
“Let’s wait for the others and then we’ll explain,” Seunghoon says, laying a comforting hand on Jinwoo’s shoulder.  
  
A twig snaps, and Mino lets out an undignified gasp before Seungyoon and Taehyun make their appearance from around the corner. “You guys, we could get in serious trouble,” Seungyoon says in greeting, brows knit together. “What’s going on?”  
  
“It will be worth it, I promise,” Mino says breezily. “Seunghoon and I were wandering the castle a few nights ago, you know, as one does, and we noticed something. You know about old man Filch, right? About how he goes around cleaning up after all the students here?”  
  
Jinwoo finds himself nodding gravely when Mino’s gaze lands on him. He swallows, remembering his first run-in with the Hogwarts caretaker and his cat, Mrs. Norris, that had Jinwoo breaking out into a cold sweat.  
  
“Well, we noticed that he comes across a whole bunch of stuff as he makes his rounds—stuff he confiscates, you know, like broomsticks and potions and the like. So then we got to thinking,  _what does he do with it all_?”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Seungyoon says, shaking his head.  
  
“He’s gotta put it all somewhere, right?” Seunghoon pipes up, reaching to link his arm through Seungyoon’s and keep the other boy from retreating. “We should investigate. I bet there’s some really good stuff. Interesting things we could get our hands on. You know, for research purposes.” And it seems to be enough to quiet down all of Seungyoon’s protests.  
  
Taehyun finally speaks. “I can’t believe you dragged us out here for this,” he spins on his heel. “I don’t know about you, Yoon, but I’m going back to bed.”  
  
“You can’t!” Mino panics and bars his path. “We’re  _all for one and one for all_ , remember?”  
  
Taehyun eyes him. “What are you even talking about?”  
  
“Alright, go then,” Seunghoon pipes up, putting on his best smile as he wraps his free arm around Jinwoo’s shoulders. “If you go back now, chances are you’ll get caught by Filch since I last saw him heading towards the Slytherin dorms. But if you really want to go, don’t let us keep you.”  
  
Taehyun scowls, but remains where he stands, mumbling under his breath about  _crazy dumb Gryffindors_  when he feels Mino’s touch, right on the back of his hand. Looking up, he catches Mino’s beaming smile, still visible even in the deep shadows of night. “Come on, it will be fun,” he says kindly. “And you can hold onto me if you get scared!”  
  
For some inexplicable reason, Taehyun feels himself blush, and he hates it, so he ends up pushing Mino away, much to the other boy’s surprise. “Who said anything about being scared?” Taehyun huffs, indignant, and, upon turning around, he finds Seungyoon looking at him with a raised brow. He doesn’t like the look in his old friend’s eye.  
  
“I guess that means Taehyun is in too,” the Ravenclaw smirks, and Taehyun sighs in resignation.  
  
“Excellent,” Seunghoon nods in approval before glancing at Jinwoo. “You’re in too, right?” And suddenly Jinwoo is confronted with four pairs of beseeching eyes (okay, maybe three pairs of beseeching eyes).  
  
“But won’t we get in trouble if we get caught?” Jinwoo asks nervously.  
  
“Very true, my dear Hufflepuff,” Seunghoon looks at the shorter boy, a slow smile playing at the corners of his lips. “So let’s not get caught.”

 

 

 

 

  
(they do get caught, in the end, and spend a week in detention.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

  
  


 

  
We end at the beginning with five young wizards on platform of 9 ¾ of King’s Cross Station.  
  
Their steps linger as they step off the train and stand about the platform on a morning not unlike the one years and years ago when their friendship, so unlikely, so rooted in mischief and the breaking of rules, first began and they formed the kind of bonds no amount of magic could produce.

 

 

 

 

fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my [livejournal](http://clio323.livejournal.com/28579.html).


End file.
